


Can’t Help Falling For You (And All Your Madness, Too)

by castronomicaaal



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bubble Bath, Comedy of Errors, Funny, M/M, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:56:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22717834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castronomicaaal/pseuds/castronomicaaal
Summary: Married Starker trying to have a lovely Valentine's night in and getting interrupted by all the Avengers and their dumb problems.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 97
Collections: Starker Hugs & Kisses 2020





	Can’t Help Falling For You (And All Your Madness, Too)

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the 2020 Starker Valentine's Exchange! Happy Valentine's Day, @starkravingspiders! And a MAJOR shout out to the real MVP, @whenfandomscollide (Lou) for being my beta-half. Hee.

Three years of marriage and five Valentine’s Days down, and this is the one Tony is most nervous for, for whatever reason.

Well, not nervous per say, but excited.

He’s been planning this one for weeks now, going over potential menu items with the restaurant in charge of catering, ordering rose petals, and the finest wines and champagnes. He’s been wracking his brain trying to come up with a simple yet effective way to show Peter just how much he cares.

Peter already knows, of course. But Tony wants to be sure he knows for certain because he is worth every ounce of effort spent on Tony’s behalf and then some.

Tony has the meal reheated and ready to go just as Peter arrives home from his afternoon ritual of Spider-Man duties.

It is something they’ve grown accustomed to over the years – Peter is an Avenger, certainly, but he’s still a friendly neighborhood Spider-Man at heart. Tony would never forgive himself if he took that away from Peter. Nor would he want to.

Peter sniffs at the air appreciatively, allowing Tony to take his coat and hang it up in the closet. Tony gestures him forward, walking him towards the set dinner table with a hand upon his back.

Peter takes his seat and then so does Tony.

“Dinner smells and looks fantastic, Tony.” Peter’s stomach growls as he looks on at the meal before him. The spread is fantastic with a wide variety of foods that has his mouth watering, ready to taste.

Tony pauses briefly in order to admire the man seated across from him. His tousled brown locks rest there just so upon his head, begging to be tugged at. And those deep brown eyes shine with a light Tony has become accustomed to and quite enthralled by.

He admires the way his cute little nose comes to the perfect point within the center of his face. And those cherry red lips, goodness those lips. Tony could kiss those lips for forever and it wouldn’t be nearly long enough.

And that little stomach growl, Tony finds himself grinning fondly at the noise because it’s just so cute and it’s just so unbelievably Peter he can barely stand it.

Tony must admit, he still has it bad for the man, even after these past three years of blissful marriage. They still feel as though they are in their honeymoon stage. There isn’t a thing in the world he wouldn’t do for Peter.

“How long did it take you to cook all of this?” Peter wonders, eyes casting over the assortment of food before him.

“Four or five hours, no big feat really.” Tony waves him off as though it's nothing, to which Peter chuckles and shakes his head.

“You ordered it from that new Italian place on Main,” he pleasantly accuses.

Tony mocks offense before sighing deeply and laughing, giving up his ruse. “Okay, you caught me. But I did have to warm everything back up.”

“My hero,” Peter teases, batting his eyelashes.

Tony licks at his bottom lip, watching contently, and locks the moment away deep within his heart in hopes to remember it for later. He wants to envelop Peter, to take all of him in that he has to offer. Tony wants it all. He's in it for the long haul.

From the way Peter is admiring Tony in return, he feels much the same.

“Anyway, dinner is served. Would you like a wine accompaniment?” Tony questions. Peter nods his head yes and Tony pours white wine into both of their glasses.

Peter takes a sip and closes both eyes, savoring the taste. “If the food is half as good as the wine, I’ll be far more than satisfied by this evening,” he tells Tony sincerely.

Tony smiles approvingly and gestures towards the food. “Shall we?”

Peter nods and they compile their plates.

As it turns out, dinner is even better than the wine and Peter is completely sated before Tony has the chance to bring out dessert.

“That’s okay,” Tony chuckles. “We can save dessert for later in the evening.”

Peter smiles sheepishly but nods nonetheless.

“Next up: dancing.” Tony grins and stands, about ready to take up their plates and the remaining food, when a large bang echoes throughout their living space. It comes from just beyond the door.

Both Peter and Tony freeze, confused but not overly worried. Tony knows just how powerful and well-built the compound’s security system is – he did create it, after all – and knows there is no way an intruder has entered the facility.

It’s only after both hear the soft mumbling of ‘shit’ and ‘ow ow ow’ that they move into action, speed walking for the door.

Peter arrives first and opens it up only to find Clint on the floor surrounded by a pile of rubble and metal, blood pouring quite heavily from his nose.

Peter bends forward to help the blond stand up while Tony watches the pair disbelievingly.

“You were in the vents again, huh?” Tony asks him. Clint simply nods and shrugs.

“I like it up there. Safe and quiet,” he admits and Tony rolls his eyes before crossing his arms in front of his chest.

“Barton, you just fell through the damned thing, messed up your face, and made the loudest noise ever while doing so. Safe and quiet my ass,” Tony responds pointedly.

Clint simply chuckles. “You do make a good argument.” He shakes his head. Unfortunately, the movement causes him to scrunch up both eyes in pain. “Ow, fuck me. Ouch.”

Sighing, Tony slings an arm around the man. “Infirmary time; you’ve definitely broken your nose. Again.”

“Good,” Clint mumbles. “I’ll look even tougher.”

Tony turns his head back towards Peter, whispering a ‘be right back’. Peter nods and waves, moving to collect the dustpan and broom. He may as well make use of his free time before someone else hurts themselves on all the rubble.

Bruce diagnoses Clint with a broken nose and a mild concussion, neither of which surprises Tony. They’ve been in the infirmary now for the past fifteen minutes, and Tony is growing more and more antsy by the second.

He wants to get back to Peter sooner rather than later but promised Clint he would stay by his side while he got his shot because apparently badass Clint Barton fears needles. Go figure.

Eventually they finish and Tony leaves Clint with Bruce, heading back towards the elevators and for his and Peter’s room floor.

When the elevator doors open, he’s surprised to find the mess in the hallway mostly accounted for.

He enters the room and spots Peter sitting on the couch, thumbing mindlessly through his phone. Tony frowns. This isn’t how he meant for the evening to begin.

Peter turns upon hearing Tony at the door, his smile widening. “How’s Clint doing?”

“Just as dumb as usual,” Tony responds, sighing and stretching out his arms. Peter chuckles before standing and tossing his phone aside onto the coffee table.

He approaches Tony and pulls him into a sincere hug. “Thank you for taking him to the infirmary. He was in no shape to make it there on his own.”

Tony melts into the touch, rubbing Peter’s back absentmindedly. “I’m a God among men, what else can I say?” And then, more sincerely, "You cleaned up Clint's mess."

Peter waves him off with a shrug of his shoulders. "No big deal."

Tony nods. "It is a big deal. Clint should have to deal with the mess, not you."

Peter can’t help but huff out a deep laugh before pulling away. “C’mon, you. It's fine. And if I am remembering correctly, you mentioned something about dancing before we were interrupted?”

“Ah, but of course.” Tony takes Peter’s hand and together they walk towards the center of the room.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y. please play something romantic, if you would be a doll,” Tony asks. Three seconds pass and then the opening chords of the song begin to play through the speakers in the living room.

Tony smiles genuinely, pulling Peter close. He clasps their hands together, dancing softly to the music. Tony hums along to the song, his lips pressed near Peter’s cheek. The vibrations soothe Peter and he sighs deep in contentment, satisfied and happy to be in this moment with his love.

_Like a river flows, surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes, some things are meant to be_

“You’re so beautiful, Pete,” Tony whispers. “So genuine and beautiful. I don’t know what I ever did to deserve someone like you, but I promise to spend each and every day making myself worthy of it.”

“Oh Tony.” Peter shakes his head. “You are worthy of it already. You are a great person. You’re genuine and beautiful as well. And more than that you’re funny, sweet, caring, charming. Shall I go on?”

Tony blushes softly. “Only for a little longer,” he teases before pulling Peter in for a quick kiss. “I just mean to say, I love you. You’re the most important person in my life.”

Peter’s eyes shine. “I feel the same, Tony. I truly do love you.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Peter,” Tony breathes out carefully, cupping Peter’s cheek within his hand. Slowly, ever so slowly, he presses forth for a gentler and longer kiss.

_Take my hand, take my whole life too,  
For I can’t help, falling in love with you_

They kiss for what feels like an eternity, simply enjoying each other’s company. When Peter finally pulls back, he’s got wide eyes and a big smile filled to the brim with happiness. His brown orbs twinkle and Tony’s breath catches in his throat.

The sudden knocking on the door interrupts the mood and Tony’s smile turns to a frown, his brow creasing. He’s already flashing back to the moment previous when Clint had so rudely interrupted them. Whatever this is, it best be good. “F.R.I.D.A.Y. please stop the music.”

“Sure thing, boss.” F.R.I.D.A.Y. does as told and the room goes silent, save for the incessant knocking.

“What, what, what on God’s green earth could you possibly want?” Tony shouts through the door, already feeling a headache coming on. The last thing he needs right now is to become angry when he’s supposed to be enjoying the beautiful company of his true love on the most romantic day of the year.

The knocking stops, replaced by a tentative, “Tony?”

Tony shakes his head, forehead dropping onto Peter’s right shoulder. “Present.”

“I need your help. My laptop has gone haywire. I’m sorry for intruding on you and Peter’s night, but I need this taken care of as soon as possible,” Steve tells him.

“And,” Tony sighs deeply. “Pray tell, why do I or should I care about this given the current circumstances?”

“Please, Tony. I wouldn’t ask but I need to recover some files or Fury will have my head.” Steve pleads through the door. Despite his annoyance, Tony must admit he does enjoy hearing Captain America groveling for his help.

Besides, if he refuses Fury will eventually have his head as well due to the missing files.

He lets go of Peter’s hand before dropping a kiss to the center of his forehead. “It’ll be just a minute or two,” he promises.

Peter sighs but nods understandingly. “Go on, go be the one and only Tony Stark. Cap needs you right now. I’ll be here when you get back.”

Tony smiles apologetically before unlocking the door and exiting through it. Steve is right by his side and together they walk in a unified stride.

“So, what exactly is the problem here, Cap? I’ve got a hot date back there in my room and yet I’m out here…with you. This better be good. And by good, I mean bad.” Tony turns to meet his gaze, the pair standing just outside Steve’s room.

To his surprise, Steve blushes red. “I, uh –” He pauses, coughing and rubbing at the nape of his neck. “I was downloading a few things and suddenly the computer stopped working.”

“And by things you mean –”

“– yes, yes! Please, don’t say it out loud. This is embarrassing enough as is. Can you help or not, Tony?” Steve swallows thickly before looking away, unsure.

Tony grins before nodding. “If only SHIELD knew the things their precious Capsicle gets up to while they’re away. Hey, man, in all seriousness, just watch online. Who downloads anymore?”

Steve’s blush returns as they enter his room.

His laptop is sitting on the couch, frozen in time on a partially black screen. “Ah, easy peasy.” Tony reassures him, picking up the device. “Let me just plug this into a program in the lab and it will clean and fix itself in no time.”

“And recover files?” Steve questions hopefully, to which Tony nods and whistles.

“Course, Cap. Your secret’s safe with me.” Tony smiles from ear to ear, lifting his hand in the air. “Boy Scouts’ honor.”

Steve rolls his eyes. “Really, Tony?”

Tony simply chuckles in response before taking the laptop and heading for the elevators. All he must do is plug this bad boy in and he’ll be back with Peter in no time.

By the time Tony returns and enters their living quarters, Peter is nowhere to be found. For the briefest of moments, Tony panics. He’s finally done it, fucked things up with Peter and there’s no going back. His heartbeat increases at the thought, his features paling.

And then he can hear the water tap in the bathroom turn on and he swallows heavily, sighing. He wipes the sweat from his brow before tugging off his tie and making his way into the bathroom. Of course, Peter is there, because he’s Peter Parker and he loves Tony Stark for reasons still to be determined, as far as Tony is concerned.

Peter is in the tub, surrounded by rose petals, champagne, and bubbles, and he’s never looked better. He turns and grins upwards towards Tony, raising his glass. “There you are.” He smiles, swallowing down the liquid.

Tony grins and bites his lip as he admires the younger man before him. He’s pure, perfect; everything Tony could only ever dream of being. And Peter is his. Tony’s stomach begins to flutter as he gets undressed, tossing his clothing into the laundry bin. He shucks off both socks, tossing those to the side as well, and uses the step to get into the over-sized tub.

He sits down in between Peter’s legs, back pressed to the man’s chest, and sighs in deep contentment as the water begins to soothe his aching muscles.

Peter’s hands soon begin to caress his shoulders, massaging the muscles. His nimble fingers slip around easily over familiar territory. Tony closes his eyes and rests his head back on Peter’s shoulder.

“You’re tense,” Peter points out, whispering into Tony’s ear. Tony smiles softly.

“I’m loosening up,” he admits. “Faster now with the bath as well as your touch.” Peter grins, satisfied with his ministrations, and continues to massage Tony’s shoulders.

Peter begins to pepper little kisses here and there upon his neck and cheek as well. Tony’s skin reddens beneath the touch as well as due to the heat from the bath.

“This is nice,” he tells Peter, moaning appreciatively after a particularly nice stroke of fingers upon flesh.

“You never let me pamper you this way,” Peter teases, biting at Tony’s earlobe.

Tony licks at his lips and makes a promise to Peter. “Well, I’ll have to remember to do so more often. I’m enjoying myself thoroughly.”

Peter grins mischievously, pulling Tony’s shoulder so that the man must turn and face him. “How thoroughly, hmm?” he wonders, pulling Tony in for a kiss.

Peter and Tony kiss with a fiery passion, both languidly and with need. Their tongues dance in a rhythm only they know.

Eventually Peter pulls back, his pupils blown wide and hair mussed. His lips look thoroughly kissed and Tony can’t help but trail his thumb along Peter’s lower lip, and then lower down his jaw.

Peter slowly, ever so gingerly, dips his hand beneath the water, reaching out for –

A loud knock upon the living room door pulls them from their trance.

“What in the absolute hell is going on around here?” Tony frowns and shakes his head. Peter pulls back, fighting back both tears of frustration and laughter.

“You better go answer that, could be something important,” Peter tells him honestly, biting at his lower lip.

Tony turns back to face Peter, frowning disbelievingly. “You – you’re laughing? Are you genuinely laughing right now?”

Peter giggles slightly and nods, biting at his knuckles. “It’s just so crazy, isn’t it?”

The knocking begins to grow louder, more aggressive, and Tony hops out of the tub and throws on a robe.

“Stay put,” he tells Peter. “Traitor.”

He can hear Peter continuing to laugh as he makes his way into their shared living space.

“Coming, dear,” Tony drawls, opening the door.

An unamused Wanda Maximoff greets him, hands on her hips. Bucky stands behind her, looking something between pissed off and embarrassed.

“Hey there Wanda, heavy metal, what has your panties in a bunch?” Tony wonders.

Wanda’s frown deepens and she turns to point at Bucky. “His stupid football team lost their game and he broke the television. Now I cannot watch my program with Clint!”

Tony pauses before sighing and looking over at Bucky. “Again? Really?” He at least has the decency to look sheepish about it.

Tony’s attention then turns to Wanda. “Why not watch the show in your room, or Clint’s room?” he asks her, to which she scoffs.

“We always watch it in the den,” she supplies, as though that makes any sense.

Tony shakes his head, willing his returning headache to go to hell, and turns back into his room before motioning Wanda and Bucky inside.

They follow easily enough, watching with curious eyes as Tony unplugs his own television and picks it up from off the stand.

“Here.” he hands it over to Bucky, who looks both bewildered and appreciative. “Plug this in for Wanda, would you? And then go to your room and think about what you’ve done.”

Bucky nods slowly before walking away. Wanda grins and claps her hands together, following him.

She closes the door behind herself, and he sighs deeply once they’re gone. This has got to be some sort of punishment, he thinks, for choosing to live on the compound with a bunch of idiots who can’t solve their own problems. It’s a cosmic joke, and it’s all being played on him.

Tony motions towards the ceiling, flipping off whoever is around to see it, before he turns back towards the bathroom.

To his dismay, Peter is just exiting the room, a loose white towel on his hips. Tony had been looking forward to getting back to the bath, but he must admit he doesn’t mind this newfound sight at all either.

“What was that about?” Peter wonders, before glancing at the empty television cabinet. “And where the hell is the TV?”

Tony snorts, placing his hands inside his robe pockets. “Terminator destroyed the one in the living room, so I gave away ours for the time being.”

“Terminator…” Peter pauses thoughtfully, still unaccustomed even after all these years to all of Tony’s fancy nicknames for people. “Oh! Bucky?”

Tony chuckles and nods. “Sent him to his room, too. Though I have a sneaking suspicion he’ll actually go to his room and think about what he’s done. He is a little weird, that guy.”

“But his heart is in the right place,” Peter supplies with a grin, to which Tony nods. “But enough about that. I think it’s time you take me to bed, Stark.”

Tony’s eyes light up at the thought, a sincere smirk playing upon his lips. “Best idea you’ve had all night, babe.”

The twosome makes their way towards the bedroom, shutting the door soundly behind themselves.

Peter jumps into bed, keeping his towel firmly on his lower half, while Tony dims the lights and then joins him.

They cuddle on the mattress for a bit, hand in hand. Peter’s head rests on Tony’s chest, the soft lull of his heartbeat and breathing keeping him centered and calm. If Peter had his way, he’d rest like this for all of eternity, Tony by his side.

"I must admit," Tony eventually prompts, sitting up further in bed, "while this is nice, I did have something a little spicier in mind when you asked me to take you to bed."

Peter laughs cheerfully, sitting up beside Tony. "I'm sure you did," he replies, shaking his head. "I know I did. And still do."

"Hmm. Is that so, Mr. Parker? What did you have in mind?" Tony inquires thoughtfully.

"Maybe a little of this." Peter winds up Tony by pressing a kiss to his neck. "Or some of that," he concludes by kissing the corner of Tony's waiting mouth.

"Tease," Tony delivers in earnest, voice now heavier and laced with arousal. Peter simply chuckles low in response, continuing to kiss along the older man’s exposed neck.

He tips his head back, allowing better access for Peter to kiss the skin of his neck and clavicle. Peter does so without any inhibitions, freely mouthing Tony’s flesh.

Tony shivers beneath his touch, hands coming to rest along Peter’s hips. His heart thrums in his chest under Peter’s ministrations, eyes clouding with both lust and love and the desire for more.

Tony grabs Peter by the waist and maneuvers him into a position so that he lies on the bed, brown locks ceremoniously curling around a white pillowcase. The juxtaposition of colors is magnificent in Tony’s eyes.

Peter simply watches Tony watching him, eyes trailing over his lithe but muscular frame. “I am so glad I married you,” Tony whispers.

“For my body?” Peter jests in earnest, his lip twitching upward. Tony chuckles.

“Among other things,” he offers. “You are perfect, Pete. In every sense of the word.”

Peter cannot help but blush mildly, his cheeks tinged red. “You’re too kind to me, Tony.”

Tony clicks his tongue to the roof of his mouth before shaking his head. “Not nearly kind enough,” he counters, bending forth to press a kiss upon Peter’s lips. “But I’m going to do my best tonight to make it all up to you – want to show you just how kind I can be.”

Peter’s eyes dilate at the thought, his demeanor shifting. The air in the room changes, heightening both of their senses. Peter wants Tony, that much is obvious.

Tony wants him, too.

Tony is just about to pull the towel off, to expose Peter, when the intercom in the room goes off.

“Sir,” F.R.I.D.A.Y calls, “Doctor Banner is requesting your presence in the laboratory immediately.”

Tony and Peter both grimace in unison, hanging their heads.

“Tell Bruce to go fu –”

Peter wraps his hand around Tony’s mouth, effectively shutting him up. “Tell Doctor Banner that Tony is busy, please,” he responds.

“Sure thing, Mr. Parker.”

All is quiet for a moment or two, save for the slight rustling of sheets, and then the intercom goes off again.

“Sir, Doctor Banner has declared a level three emergency in the lab,” F.R.I.D.A.Y tells the pair, to which Tony’s eyebrows raise, his eyes widening.

“Unbelievable.” Tony stands up from the bed before making his way over to their shared closet. Peter eyes him in confusion, his eyes crinkling around the corners as he observes carefully.

“What’s a level three emergency?” Peter contemplates, almost too afraid to ask.

Tony sighs deeply while pulling on a pair of pants. “Chemical spill.” He frowns.

Peter winces, shaking his head. “You’d better hurry,” he offers. Tony nods, throwing on a shirt.

He walks over to Peter, cupping his neck within the palm of his hand. “I will be quick. And then we can finish what we’ve started.”

Peter nods, biting at his lower lip appreciatively. He pulls Tony in for a brief kiss before pushing him away. “Out you go. I’ll be here waiting.”

Tony gives Peter one more long look-over before he turns and exits the room.

By the time Tony makes his way to the lab, Bruce already has the caution tape rolled out. Tony can’t help but roll his eyes, annoyed with the man more and more with each passing moment.

He longs to be in bed with Peter, not cleaning up green goo from off the lab floor with Bruce.

Bruce greets him with a tentative smile and a wave. He pulls off his glasses, cleaning them off on his shirt, before placing them back onto his face.

“Sorry about all this,” he supplies, embarrassed.

Tony frowns. “Which chemicals, oh master scientist?”

Bruce shakes his head. “Chemical X07 and a plutonium cyclohexanone inhibitor.”

“And you were trying for?” Tony presses forth.

“Rapid healing,” Bruce speaks up. “In regard to wound damage. I almost had it, too, but then things went south pretty fast.”

Tony can’t help but smirk. “Clearly. But I like where your head is at. Keep at it. Just don’t burn down my compound in the process.”

Bruce shuffles from foot to foot sheepishly. “I’ll take care of the mess, Tony. Chemicals like that don’t affect me anyways.”

“Why, oh why did you force me to come up here, then?” Tony questions, a bit off put by Bruce by this point. He’s tired of the conversation and just wants Peter.

Bruce frowns. “Protocol, boss. You put it into place, not me.”

Tony can only huff in response, because he knows deep down Bruce is in the right here.

“As dashing as I look in hazmat wear, you’re right. Clean it up and then call in SHIELD to do a once over. I don’t want Peter or someone else in there getting sick from this mess.”

“Sure thing, Tony.” Bruce nods.

Tony waves goodbye before turning on his heels and walking back towards the elevators.

Boy, it’s been a long night. Tony can’t stop thinking about kissing Peter the whole way back to their living quarters, about teasing the man and pleasing him in every which way possible.

“Honey, I’m home!” Tony greets upon entering the door.

Silence.

Tony’s brow furrows, confused, before making his way into the bedroom. There lies Peter, still wrapped up in his towel, snoring softly and sound asleep.

Tony smiles gently, leaning against the door frame to watch him briefly.

Peter always looks so peaceful when he sleeps. He used to be plagued by nightmares, caught up in an endless loop of violence, but that all stopped once he and Tony started sleeping together. Soon, the nightmares turned to beautiful dreams.

Tony can’t say the same, exactly. But Peter has helped him in other ways, so he can’t complain.

Tony pulls off his shirt before tossing it aside. He carefully sits down on the mattress and maneuvers himself into bed beside the younger man.

He kisses Peter on the forehead before brushing a loose strand of hair from out of his face. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Peter,” he whispers sincerely.

Tony lies down, moving slightly to get comfortable beneath the duvet, before sighing deeply in contentment and closing both eyes. He lets the silence of the night, save for Peter’s soft little snores, lull him to sleep.

* * *

At some point during the night, the Avengers alarm signal goes off.

Peter and Tony both wake with a start, their adrenaline already pumping as they stand to get ready to act. They’re far too used to this scenario by now.

Peter is just about to activate his suit when the intercom goes off. Instead of F.R.I.D.A.Y. greeting them, they hear the unmistakable voice of Captain America.

“We’ve got this one, Tony, Peter. You two stay in, have some fun. You deserve it,” he tells them matter-of-factly before cutting out.

Peter sighs, rubbing at his tired eyes. He must admit, he is thankful to Steve for the night off.

Tony can’t help but grin wide, biting at his lower lip and shaking his head. Slowly, he begins to laugh. Peter raises a singular brow inquisitively, eyeing his husband over carefully. “What are you laughing at?”

“Now they don’t need us. Of course, they don’t.” He points out the absurdity of the whole situation.

Tony’s laughter is so contagious, Peter can’t help but begin chuckling as well.

Soon after, they both fall to the bed in stitches, grasping onto each other as they laugh mercilessly, blissfully.

And, most importantly, filled to the brim with love for each other.

After some time, once the laughter dies down, Tony turns to Peter and rests upon the bed with his head in his hand. He looks over the young man, comforted by the gentle smile and crinkled eyes that greet him.

“Looks like we finally have the place to ourselves,” he points out, wiggling both eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

Peter can’t help but blush, running a single hand up Tony’s muscled arm. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’re trying to seduce me, Tony Stark.”

“So what if I am, Peter Parker?” Tony and Peter quip back and forth.

Peter sighs pleasantly, both eyes fluttering closed. “I think you’re doing a hell of a job simply by being here beside me. Your powers of persuasion are effortless.”

“Come on honey, the kids are out. What do you say?” Tony stands and begins to pull off his bottoms.

Peter opens and watches through half lidded eyes, appreciating the view splayed out before him.

“If I say I’m the emergency, will you stay and fix me up?” He wonders mischievously, watching as Tony’s eyes darken with lust.

Tony pounces onto the bed, cradling Peter’s head within his hands. He plants a kiss to his cheek, then forehead, chin, before finally kissing him on the lips.

“Whatever you want, baby.”


End file.
